


truth so loud, you can't ignore

by twashoranshewrote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Uni AU, and the smut is kinda vague, mentions of blowjobs, mentions of rimming, mostly smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twashoranshewrote/pseuds/twashoranshewrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall is a resident assistant and Harry doesn't listen. There might be a broken nose and two boys who fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth so loud, you can't ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayleeJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/gifts).



> find me on tumblr at nialls-hat (previously twashoranshewrote)

When Niall imagined his first day as a resident assistant, he didn’t quite think it would turn out this way; with a broken nose, a trip to the emergency room, and a hickey on the side of his neck. But nonetheless, Niall’s sat in an uncomfortable chair in a sterile hallway with his head resting in his hands. The hallway is far too sterile and though it must be something past midnight by now, it feels like the middle of the day and Niall can’t figure out whether time is flying by or if it’s stunted.  
When Harry’s done signing the release forms, a bandage over where he’d had to get his nose stitched up, Niall can barely look at him, his chest too heavy with guilt. “I am so sorry Harry,” he tries once they get out to his car in the parking lot.  
“Can we just not talk about it? I haven’t even figured out how I’m going to explain this one to my mum.”  
And Niall can’t really blame him, for being short that is. He’d be a bit poorly if he’d been the one with the broken nose, but that’s not how it worked out.  
You see, Niall hadn’t meant to be the cause of Harry’s broken nose, nor had he meant to pull one of his residents on the first day on the job. But Harry’s a bit relentless, which was perfectly acceptable when Niall was just in training, when his contract hadn’t been signed. But then he signed the handbook and it explicitly states that becoming involved with residents is grounds for dismissal but Niall’s not been the best at following rules and he’s even worse at pretending like he’s not wildly attracted to the tattooed brunette in his passenger seat. 

He likes to think that it could have been avoided, at least the nose part, if Harry had just listened when Niall told him to give him a few days to get settled into his job. But then Harry locked the door behind him and went to work on Niall’s neck like if he sucked hard enough, he would find the meaning of life in the bruise on Niall’s skin. 

And Niall seriously never meant to break Harry’s nose. It’s just that Harry’s so bloody talented with his mouth and Niall’s reflexes have always been strong. So when Harry moved to suck another love bite into Niall’s fleshy hip and Niall’s knee came up to get Harry’s nose at just the right angle, well it wasn’t completely Niall’s fault. However, when his belt buckle scraped across the bridge of his nose, just enough to slice into the skin, that was kind of completely Niall’s fault.  
They’re halfway back to campus when Harry breaks the silence. “I’m not mad at you, you know.” And Niall feels his hand slide across his own to tangle their fingertips together. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved, because at least in this entire mess, Harry isn’t upset with him. 

“I’m really sorry Haz. I’ll find a way to make it up to you, I swear.” Niall rubs his thumb along the top of Harry’s hand and Harry has to suck in a breath. It’s an intimate gesture, the kind reserved for relationships and pillow talk. It’s not the kind for practical strangers who’ve fooled around a few times in dark corners or behind locked doors. Nevertheless, it gets Harry’s heart racing in his chest and really, that should have been the first sign. 

They pull back into the dorms around two in the morning, Niall’s eyes heavy and Harry’s limbs even heavier. When Niall goes to fill out the incident report with the hall director, the rational thing for Harry to do would be to go back to his room, give his roommate a half-assed excuse for why there are stitches in his nose, and get some sleep before his morning classes. The thing is, Harry’s not particularly rational at two in the morning anyways. 

He waits outside the office until Niall comes back out, his face red and his hair tousled like he’d just been running his hands through it. He’s nearly dead on his feet, his 7:45 literature class taunting him. He almost doesn’t notice Harry sitting with his head between his knees until he trips over his boots, catching himself on his knees at the last minute. Whatever exhaustion he’d been feeling is lost the moment he lands on his dodgy knee, the pain spreading clear down to his toes.  
“Shit, I’m sorry Niall.” Harry drops to his knees next to Niall who’s got his hands clutched around his knee, holding his breath so he won’t scream. “Are you okay?”

And its stupid question really, because Niall’s red faced and sweating, but he’s been here before. He knows the pain is temporary and he knows he just needs to move his damn leg before his knee locks up. So he does, and that’s when he loses it. A guttural groan leaves his lips when he tries to straighten his leg out.  
“I’m fine,” he grunts, rolling onto his back with his knees bent and his feet flat to the floor. “Dodgy knee is all.” 

“Can I, erm, can I help?” 

“Harry, why are you still down here?”

There’s a few girls stumbling through the lobby, giggling and leaning against one another. They spare a glance at the two boys on the floor, but they keep walking past until it’s silent in the lobby again. The pain in Niall’s knee is fading ever so slightly, allowing him to push himself onto his elbows. His face is still flushed but he thinks it might have more to do with the way Harry’s looking at him like he’s the greatest thing since sliced bread and less to do with the burning under the scar running along his knee. 

“I didn’t want to go back to my room,” Harry says honestly, looking to the floor. “I just thought, maybe, uh, maybe I could stay with you tonight.” 

“Haz…” Niall’s eyes go soft, like lazy waves rolling onto the shore. There are a thousand reasons they shouldn’t even be considering it, like that fact that Harry is his resident and the fact that they both have early classes. But Harry is curling in on himself and it’s almost tragic to see someone like Harry, someone with so much love to give and personality coursing through his veins, make himself look so small. Niall guesses he feels even smaller, possibly embarrassed he asked at all. 

“Never mind. I’ll just help you upstairs and then I’ll go back to my room.” 

And Niall’s about to let him do just that, once they make it up the stairs with his arm slung over Harry’s shoulders and Harrys hand curled around his hip. But then Harry’s fingertips are dancing under the hem of his t-shirt while he unlocks his door and he’s pulling Harry inside with him, the twinge in his knee long forgotten. 

It’s a bit clumsy, the way they stumble into the small room, nearly tripping over shoes, textbooks and dirty clothes. Harry’s mouth is on his neck while Niall works open the buttons on his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it alongside Harry’s. There’s nothing cute or gentle about the way Harry gets a mouth around his nipple, sucking and biting at the nub. Groan after groan leaves Niall’s mouth, filthy and raw. 

He gets his belt undone and his trousers down his legs, left in just his pants when Harry pushes him down onto the mattress, following after he kicks his jeans off. He hovers over Niall, all six feet of him draped over the shorter boy, and it’s suffocating in the best way possible. Harry is the only thing Niall can feel, hot skin and long limbs. He’s the only thing he can hear, soft moans leaving his lips when he grinds down onto him. He’s the only thing he can smell, bits of his cologne mixed with sweat and hints of the peppermint gum he chewed in the car. 

“Niall,” Harry moans his name when he ruts his hips up into Harry’s thigh. “Fuck.” Niall’s teeth graze everywhere they can reach from Harry’s neck to his shoulders. Harry’s feet hang off the end of the twin sized bed when he lowers himself down to press every inch of his body against Niall’s. 

They’re careful when they kiss, mindful of Harry’s nose and Niall’s knee. Harry has bruises underneath his eyes and stitches on his nose but Niall still thinks he might be one of the most beautiful lads he’s ever been with.

“Haz, please,” he begs, unsure what he’s even begging for. He just knows he needs Harry’s skin hot against his and his palm firm against the front of his pants, where Niall is tenting the fabric. 

“What do you want baby?” 

And well, Niall would be lying if he says the pet name doesn’t go straight to his groin. They’ve never exchanged pet names or terms of affection. They were drunk the first time Harry offered him a blowie in the bathroom of a pub downtown. They were sober the second time, when Niall rimmed him the night Liam left for Christmas break and Harry was down about not getting to spend the holidays with his family. And the third time, the broken nose incident as Niall’s affectionately named it, Harry came onto him at dinner, petting the inside of his thigh and slipping his fingers in the holes in his jeans. He was sporting a semi by the time he left the dining hall and was fully hard by the time Harry wedged himself between his knees. 

But this is different. Niall’s skin is crawling and he feels like he’s on fire. He wants Harry everywhere, his mouth, his tongue, his hips. He’s drowning in Harry, and he thinks he might never want to stop. His fingernails are digging into the fleshy bit on Harry’s hips, scratching and gripping like he’s afraid to let go. 

If he’s being honest with himself, it’s never just been casual between them. He hasn’t fooled around with anyone since the first time he had Harry’s lips around his cock. He hasn’t even wanted to. But it’s always been a good time behind a locked door before they both go their separate ways and act like nothing happened the next morning. 

But not this time. 

Niall can feel the difference with each kiss Harry plants on his lips. He can feel it in the way Harry touches him gently, slowly. He can feel it when Harry gets their pants off, leaving them both bare and flushed from head to toe. 

“Want you. Want ya everywhere,” Niall groans when Harry’s fingertip presses just inside his arse. There’s lube dripping onto the sheets and Harry is almost painfully hard but then he gets a second finger into Niall and by the third, Niall is whining and writhing and Harry thinks he’s absolutely gorgeous. 

“So beautiful. Fuck,” Harry positions himself between Niall’s knees and reaches for the foil packet on the nightstand when Niall’s hand closes over his wrist. 

“I wanna feel ya,” Niall says, his eyes bright and wide. It takes all of Harry’s self-control not to nut right there, before he can even bury himself in Niall.  
“Are you sure?” 

“I’m clean. Haven’t been with anyone since, uh, since we started,” Niall admits, his cheeks flushing deep red. 

Harry doesn’t even offer a response, just moans and lines himself up with a hand on his cock. He spreads lube over the length of it before he presses a kiss to Niall’s lips to distract him from the uncomfortable stretch. 

And uncomfortable it is. Despite the prep work and the slick lube, accommodating Harry’s size isn’t an easy task. It burns and it feels too tight, but Harry’s lips are soft against his and its distracting enough to get Niall to relax around him. 

Harry has to squeeze his eyes shut and suck in a few deep breaths to steady himself. Niall feels amazing around him, even better than he’d imagined. A thousand times better than he’d imagined actually. Everything is hot and they’re both covered in sweat and Niall’s cock is rubbing between their stomachs. When Niall finally gives him the nod to go ahead and move, it’s like he’s seeing stars. There are fireworks exploding on the back of his eyelids and he knows he’s not going to last long. 

He gets a hand around Niall, squeezing around the tip to bring him to the edge even quicker. It’s pornographic, the way Niall is moaning and groaning and nearly screaming Harry’s name. It’s impossible that there’s nobody listening on the other side of the wall. In fact, Niall’s grunts could probably be heard from the other end of the hall. 

His entire body arches into Harry’s grip and he comes with a long groan, spurting across both of their stomachs, coating their skin with ribbons of thick cum. “Jesus,” he groans, his vision blurry and his breathing erratic. He’s only vaguely aware of Harry thrusting in and out of him until he reaches his own high a few moments later, coming in Niall’s arse with his mouth agape in a silent scream. 

They just lie in silence for a while, both completely fucked out, until Harry leans over to grab the tissues from Niall’s nightstand. He cleans them both up, pausing to plant small kisses along Niall’s chest. When Niall turns onto his side to pull Harry against his chest, he smiles into the back of his neck and kisses the sweaty skin there. “Hey Haz,” he whispers, on the brink of sleep. 

“Yeah Ni?”

“I’m glad you stayed.”


End file.
